toonatownxdfandomcom-20200215-history
Frankenstein By Night
Frankenstein By Night This is an original series created by PowerPunkz123. Primary Characters *'''Frankenstein: '''He is the main protagonist and titular character of the show. He is shown to be afraid of humans at first besides his creator. However, his creator turned on him and tried to use him for evil needs and so Frankenstein teams up with a girl named Jen and a boy named Percy to stop the evil forces of Nightmare City. He is physically the strongest of all characters (rivaled with Frankenstein X, Boulder & Heavy Machine. He also has an extreme amount of endurance and speed. He is the second fastest after Rusty Lad. His arch-nemesis' are Dr. Zing, Frankenstein X and Mechanic. *'''Jen: '''She is a friend of Frankenstein's and seems the more serious one between the three. She has been saved countless times by Frankenstein and even saved Frankenstein's life on rare occasions. She was once trapped in the Alternate Universe where Frankenstein was evil and so Frankenstein and Percy had to go rescue her. *'''Percival "Percy": '''He is the silliest one of the group. He is the best friend of Frankenstein and they share many things in common. They usually have fun around and are usually interrupted by Jen. Frankenstein has saved Percy many times as well as Percy saving Frankenstein (his respective best friend) on rare occasions. He rescued Frankenstein from the latter's creator and took Frankenstein as his "pet"/best friend. List of Main Antagonists *'''Dr. Zing''' *'''Mechanic''' *'''Metallic''' *'''Metallic Boulder''' *'''Clownface''' *'''Mermaid''' *'''Snowman''' *'''Heavy Machine''' *'''Party Dragon''' *'''Frankenstein X''' *'''Cox''' *'''Megadoom''' *'''The Zendain Boys''' *'''Dr. Mandarin''' *'''Mobo''' *'''Dreamo''' *'''Vain''' *'''Hans''' *'''Rapier''' *'''Morphiplo''' *'''Man-Frankenstein''' *'''Giant Robot''' *'''Mechanism''' *'''Vexon''' *'''Law Enforcers''' *'''The Stealthbomber''' *'''Mordu''' *'''Magnor''' *'''Android''' *'''The Locust''' *'''The Vendetta''' *'''The Ventriloquist''' *'''The Ravine''' *'''Bloodbath''' *'''Dr. Magnus Mysterious''' *'''Abdullah's Garah Lu''' Episode List Season 1: 2008 Season 2: 2009-2010 Season 3: 2010 From the beginning of this season, all of these seasons starting from season 3 are all cancelled seasons and are bonus seasons. Meaning that these episodes are non-canon and the episodes that would happen if the original series had continued but was cancelled because of the recreation of Frankenstein By Night. Which featured new settings, more villains and way more episodes. Season 4: 2010-2011 Season 5: 2012 Lost Episodes: 2012 This is the 6 missing episodes that were originally suppose to air before the series was shortened. They were produced before the series ended and are episodes that takes place before Frankenstein is sent in the future. Special episodes Season 6 Frankenstein Unleashed This is a recreation of the show as it had a huge sucess. This series features a bigger variety of villains of Frankenstein and some crossover enemies of Demonblade. '''Season One''' '''Season 2''' '''Season 3''' '''Season 4''' '''Season 5''' '''Season 6''' '''Season 7''' SEASON Season 4: 2012 Season 5: 2013 Sequel Series This is the continuation to Frankenstein By Night. This series is known as Frankenstein Origins and has 5 seasons, with 65 episodes. This brings the series to a total of 130 episodes all together. Season 1: 2014-2015 '''Season Two'''[http://frankenstein.wikia.com/wiki/Legends_of_the_Frankenstein?action=edit&section=5 Edit] '''Season Three'''[http://frankenstein.wikia.com/wiki/Legends_of_the_Frankenstein?action=edit&section=6 Edit] '''Season Four'''[http://frankenstein.wikia.com/wiki/Legends_of_the_Frankenstein?action=edit&section=7 Edit] '''Season Five'''[http://frankenstein.wikia.com/wiki/Legends_of_the_Frankenstein?action=edit&section=8 Edit]=